Kill Audrey Volume 1
by SniperWolf61
Summary: The boyfriend she cared about and loved is gone now Serena must avenge Ash and his friend's death by killing the Aces of the Card Players Assassination Squad Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.


Prologue Sleeping Princess.

Audrey: Do you find me sadistic.

Audrey: I bet i could fry an egg on your head, if i wanted to.

Audrey: No Yvonne, I'd like to believe, even now, you're aware enough to know there isn't a trace of sadism in my actions... Okay – Maybe towards these other jokers – bot not your.

Audrey: No Yvonne at this moment, this is me at my most masochistic.

Serena: Audrey, Ash is my boyfri

Then Audrey shoots Serena in the head putting her in a 4 month coma

Chapter 2 Rude awakening.

A fourteen boy dressed as a doctor.

JUSTIN CORDERO

Member of The CARD PLAYERS ASSASSINATION SQUAD

codename:

ACE OF SPADES

ROSE OF MERCY

DEATH

Justin: I might never have liked you. Point in fact I despise you. But that doesn't suggest I don't respect you. You were a master of a profession that's the most difficult to the master. Dying in your sleep is a luxury our kind is rarely afforded. My gift to you.

Then Justin's phone rings.

Justin: Hey Audrey

Audrey: How is she doing?

Justin: Comatose.

Audrey: That's my girl.

Audrey: Justin I need you abort this mission.

Justin: What!?

Audrey: We owe her better then that

Justin: YOU DON'T OWE HER CRAP!

Audrey: Will you keep voice down.

Justin: You don't owe her crap.

Audrey: May i say something.

Justin: Speak.

Audrey: We all beat the heck out of that girl

Audrey: But you didn't kill her.

Audrey: And i put a dart in her head.

..

Audrey: But her heart just kept on beating.

Audrey: And you saw that yourself with your own handsome brown eye, Did you not.

Audrey: We have down a lot of things to this girl and when ever, She wakes up.

Audrey: And will do a lot more but one thing we won't do.

Audrey: Is kill her like a Raticate when she is asleep and the reason.

Audrey: We won't do because that would lower us.

Justin: I don't need to guess.

Justin: Bye Audrey.

Audrey: Bye Justin

Justin: Thought that was fringing funny didn't ya? Word of advice craphead, don't you ever wake up.

Four months later

Serena wakes up from the coma

But her legs don't work

she go' to the truck

Serena: Wriggle your big toe (Six Times)

Serena: As I lay in the truck, i could see the jerks who did this to me and the deaths who are responsible

Serena: Aces All of the CARD PLAYERS ASSASSINATION SQUAD

Serena: The first name on my death list Melanie Cordero was easiest to find

Melanie Cordero

member of The CARD PLAYERS ASSASSINATION SQUAD

codename:

ACE OF CLUBS

ROSE THORN

HERMIT

Chapter 3 The Origin of Melanie

Serena: Melanie Cordero was born on Canadian military base in Petalburg city.

Serena: The half Vietnamese half Filipino Canadian army brat made her first acquaintance with death at that age of nine she witness the death of her parents by Petal burg's ruthless yakuza boss Ryan Connors

They killed Melanie's father with a katana and her mother too.

Serena: She swearer Revenge lucky for her boss connor was a pedophile.

Serena: At ten She got her revenge.

Melanie: Look at me connor, look at my face, look at my lips do i look like someone murdered!

Serena: By 12 she assassinated Giovanni's spy.

Serena: By 13 she did her part in the killing 29 innocent people including the death of my boyfriend but on that day four months ago she made one big mistake she should have killed 30.

Serena Wiggle your big toe.

Serena's big toe moved a little bit.

Serena: Hard part's over now let's get these tepig wiggling.

Four hours later

Flight attendant: Welcome to Hoenn flights where are you going.

Serena: Rustboro City.

Chapter four, the teen from Rustboro.

Young sushi chef: From Kanto?

Serena: Actually from Kalos my boyfriend is from Kanto.

Young sushi chef: Ahhh,... Kalos welcome.

Young sushi chef: When did you get here?

Serena: Yesterday and may I sit on the Table.

Young sushi chef: Of coarse and is this your first time hoenn.

Serena: Yes.

Young sushi chef: Are you seeing a friend in Rustboro city.

Serena: Not quite.

Young sushi chef: He is not a friend?

Serena: I've never met him.

Young sushi chef: Whats his name?

Serena: Brad Harrison

Young sushi chef: What do you want with Brad Harrison?

Serena: I need a Katana.

Young sushi chef: Why do you need a Katana?

Serena: I have a vermin to kill.

Young Sushi chef: You must have big Raticates, You need a Brad Harrison Sword.

Serena: Huge.

Harrison then shows in the attic and opens a trapdoor with a rack of katanas with birthstones on top of the Handles

Serena: May I.

Harrison: You may.

Harrison: Try the second one down in the sixth row on the left.

Serena's hand then lifts it from the rack the blade is black with an orange dragon on it.

Harrison: You like samurai swords, I like baseball.

Harrison then throws the ball at Serena and Serena slices the ball in two.

Harrison: I no longer make these tools of deaths, I am retired.

Serena: Then give me one.

Harrison: These are no for sale.

Serena: I said give me not sell me.

Harrison: Why should I help you kill this vermin.

Serena. Because this vermin is former student of yours.

Brad then goes to the dusty window and writes the name AUDREY with his finger and Serena rubs it out

ONE WEEK LATER

Harrison: 28 Weeks ago I promise not to make an another sword again

Harrison: But this is no ordinary sword, This your master's sword.

Serena: No whey!

Flash Back 6 Months before

Serena's Master: I need you to give my sword to Serena.

Harrison: What Why?!

Serena's Master: Because she Deceives the sword

End of flash back

Serena: My master wanted me to have his sword?

Harrison: Yes it is because of your training, Now go get your revenge

Chapter Five Showdown at the house of the Green Thorns

Serena: It was one month after the massacre it was because of her skills that she became queen of petal burg underworld the light blued haired girl with red eyes and dressed like she was in the Pokemon showcase is my rival and second in command Miette but Melanie nicknames her Maya, The girl to Melanie's right in school girl uniform is Coco Yubari, Coco maybe young but what she lacks an age in madness

Flash back- 2 weeks ago

Businessmen: Do you like Ferrari's

Coco: Ferrari's... Italian trash

Coco Do you want to screw me?

Coco: Don't laugh! Do you want to screw my yes or no

Businessmen: Yes.

Coco: How "bout now, big boy?

Coco: Do you still wish to penetrate me or is I Who penetrate you.

End of flashback

Serena: See what I mean.

Serena: The spiky hair guy in the kato mask is Tommy Mo he is the head general of Melanie's personal army the Crazy 88

Serena: And just in case you were wondering how could a half breed Vietnamese-Filipino Canadian become the boss of all bosses in petal burg city hoenn, The man who seems bound and determined to break to mood is boss Josh and what boss Josh thinks is

Boss Moses: Boss Josh Whats the meaning of this out burst this is time of celebration!

Boss Josh: And what are we celebrating?

Boss Josh This celebration is crap!

Boss Monda: Have you gone mad Josh?

Boss Monda Your disrespecting Melanie!

Melanie: What perversion do you speak?

Boss Josh: It's something I love more then my family,

Boss Josh: By making a Filipino-Vietnamese half breed brat its leader!

Melanie dismember Josh" s head

Melanie: As your leader I respect from time to time always I good mater, But the price you pay for bring for bring my Filipino or Canadian heritage as a negative I collective your fringing head just like this friker, Now if any of you sons of britches got any else to say now's now's fringing time!

Melanie: I didn't think so.

Meanwhile

Serena: One ticket to Petalbrug city.

Serena is on a Motorbike and wearing her florges based Furisode with sky blue boots

Then goes to restaurant where Melanie is

Then takes Miette hostage

Serena: Melanie Cordero I have unfinished business!

Melanie recognized Serena and knocked Miette unconscious and killed seven Crazy 88 members

Serena: Is that what I think it is?

Melanie: You really think that was gonna be easy did?

Serena: You know for a second there yeah I kind off did

Melanie: Silly Loppuny

Serena: Tricks are for

Melanie: Kids

Tommy Mo: Ahhhhhhh!

Serena kills all the Crazy 88 member and goes upstairs and opens the door reviling a garden with Melanie in it

Melanie: Where was it made?

Serena: Rustboro City

Melanie: Whom in Rustboro made you this steel?

Serena: This is Brad Harrison steel.

 **Melanie: YOU LIE!**

 **Serena show the the Talonflame symbol on her sword**

 **Melanie: Swords however never get tired. I**

hope you've saved your energy. If you haven't, you might not last five minutes.

 **Serena take off her boots and Melanie take off her slippers**

 **Serena gets slashed in back**

 **Melanie: Silly little white girl, who plays with samurai swords, you may not be a samurai but you will die as a samurai**

 **Serena then gets up from the ground and chops off Melanie the top of her skull**

 **Melanie: That was really a Brad Harrison sword.**

 **Serena put Miette in the trunk of a car and pushes her down a hill near a hospital**

 **Audrey: Miette what happened to you?**

 **Miette: Please forgive me**

 **Audrey: I do and why didn't she kill you?**

 **Serena: I want info about the members of the Card Players Assassination Squad where they are.**

 **Miette: I will never give it to you!**

 **Serena: Well that's to bad because if you don't i'm going to cut something off**

 **Serena: Give me you left arm!**

 **Flashback end**

 **Audrey: Oh and I forgot to tell you something is she aware that her boyfriend and his friends are alive?**

 **To be continued.**


End file.
